Health care staff members, e.g., perioperative staff members, need to be apprised of real-time status changes. In this regard, the Orchestrate™ client/server application has been implemented to assist staff in managing their workflows.
The Orchestrate™ application has two basic modules. A perioperative services module allows users to track the current day's patients through the three primary stages of surgical procedures: the preoperative, intraoperative, and postoperative stages. An ambulatory clinic module allows users to track the current day's patients during their time at a clinic. Clinics can provide various diagnostic or therapeutic services such as X-ray, computerized tomography (CT scan), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), electrocardiogram (EKG), and endoscopy.
The Orchestrate™ application combines advanced visual controls, care alerts, operational alerts and business intelligence to form the central nervous software for perioperative areas. Using the application, the staff is provided with useful information in managing their workflows, e.g., room availability, status of room cleanup, amount of time a patient has been in a location, etc.